


can you bring her back?

by rinthegreat



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Gen, Mentions of Canonical Character Death, set in "season 5", spoilers for seasons 3 and 5 if you haven't seen them yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 11:19:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17243312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinthegreat/pseuds/rinthegreat
Summary: A Jaune and Weiss conversation I've wanted to write for a long time.





	can you bring her back?

**Author's Note:**

> I know this conversation could never and would never happen (especially after the most recent s6 episode). But ever since Pyrrha died I wanted Jaune and Weiss to talk about this. So even though *technically* she told them all about her semblance before this...I'm pretending it didn't happen. Because Reasons. This is also written with the assumption that RWBY and JNPR got a chance to fight each other at Beacon. Suspend your disbelief lol.
> 
> Anyway this is my first RWBY fic. I hope you guys like it!

Weiss gets up early after their confrontation with Cinder and Raven. She’d been given strict instructions to rest. Instructions which she’s elected to ignore. She’d died, well nearly died, and they lost the spring maiden and Emerald and Mercury. And all of that could’ve been prevented had she been able to summon her champion _faster_.

She needs to be swift, efficient, able to call him at a moment’s notice when a whole hoard of Grimm – or people – are attacking her team. Weiss rests her hand against her stomach, just below her heart. Her dress is still ripped all the way through from the back to the front. She remembers the sensation. The searing pain followed by blackness, and then…

And then nothing. As if it never happened.

Weiss shakes her head. Now is not the time to think. Now is the time to train. In one swift motion, she stabs her sword into the ground, her summoning sigil appearing almost instantly. The Arma Gigas rises, pulling himself out of the ground. Too slow. Vernal would’ve already destroyed him by now.

She rips her sword up before the guardian can fully form, growling in frustration. Winter would be able to do this.

“Weiss?”

She stands, brushing her skirt off and taking a deep breath before turning. “Jaune,” she greets politely. She’s still not sure how to act around him. After all, he did save her life, and she’s never been anything but dismissive towards him.

“Is…is everything okay?”

“Yes. I’m training.”

“Yeah,” Jaune scratches the back of his head. “I see that.”

She turns away. “You don’t have to worry about me, you know. I can take care of myself.”

“I know you can.” The voice Jaune speaks with is too soft, too honest. Weiss hates it.

“Well. If that’s all,” she says by way of dismissal. And then, just to prove her point, she stabs her sword once again into the ground, summoning the Arma Gigas again.

Still he comes out too slow. Vernal would’ve destroyed him and Cinder would’ve stabbed her all over again. Weiss lets out a shout of frustration, tossing her sword away from herself. “Dammit!”

Silence falls around her. Then, there’s a soft crunch of a shoe, and she turns to see that Jaune had never left.

“What…was that thing?” he asks, staring at the ground where her glyph had already disappeared.

“An Arma Gigas.”

“But how are you summoning it?”

Jaune doesn’t know her well, doesn’t know her sister, doesn’t know any Schnee. He likely grew up on some farm somewhere with dreams of being a hunter before he landed at Beacon. So she can’t really blame him for being surprised by a semblance so…unique.

“It’s part of my semblance,” she explains. “It runs in the family. My sister has it too.”

“And it lets you…summon things?”

He’s still staring at the ground in awe, and despite the fact that Weiss still hasn’t managed to speed up her champion, she can’t help but preen. “Only foes I’ve defeated.”

“Foes you’ve defeated…” Jaune’s voice trails off, and Weiss can practically see the gears creaking in his head. He stays silent so long that Weiss actually gets worried.

“Jaune?”

When he looks at her, it’s with wild, bloodshot eyes. Somehow, in that moment, she already knows what he’s going to ask before he says it. “Can you bring her back?”

Weiss takes a step back. “No, I –“

“You fought us once. Can you bring her back?”

“Jaune, it doesn’t work like –“

“Bring her back!” Jaune shouts, taking a step towards her. He looks wild in this moment, out of his mind, and the anger in his eyes is enough to force Weiss to step back. She stumbles on a loose piece of stone, slowing just enough that he catches her by both shoulders. “Weiss, I know you can do it. Bring her back!”

“I can’t bring back the dead!”

They both freeze. Slowly, Jaune’s face falls, his head dropping along with it. “I can’t bring people back,” Weiss repeats softly. She could say more. She could explain that it doesn’t summon the enemies themselves, just shadows of their form to fight for her. That even if she could summon Pyrrha, it would be nothing more than an image of her.

Instead, she steps back, out of his grasp. “I’m sorry, Jaune,” she whispers. Weiss picks up her sword and walks away without looking back, leaving him to his grief.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/rinthegreat_ao3) or [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/rinthegreat/)


End file.
